Midnight Magic
by Raipai
Summary: After a tough Kaito KID case, Conan is left drained by his attempted measures to stop the thief. However, he cannot sleep, as his mind is preoccupied with over-analysing the previous events. His rival, Katio, comes to "help" him sleep, using a special kind of magic to do so. Kaishin oneshot. Warning: YAOI with Conan rather than Shinichi.


**Author's notes:** Kaishin (Kaito x Shinichi) YAOI oneshot.

**Warning**: Shinichi/Conan is physically underage throughout this entire fic, which involves sexual activity. If you don't like this, don't proceed.

* * *

The ruckus outside calmed as time ticked by, proving - second by second - that Kaito's awe-inspiring magic show was now over. The investigators and Shinichi, known here as Conan Edogawa, went through a hard day. Continual chasing and skateboard antics had led to the 18-year-old, trapped in a child's body, to be very tired indeed. In spite of how tired as he was, he hadn't been able to sleep. To have missed out catching KID once again he must have made numerous mistakes. His deduction had not been swift enough and he would have to fix that in order to be able to win against perhaps his greatest rival. Laying there in bed in Mouri's residence, glasses left by the side table, he thoroughly analysed all the events which had took place that day. He sighed to himself, tossing and turning as his clever mind whirred with details of the various incidents had occurred.

In fact, the young detective was so focused on closely inspecting every detail, he neglected to pay attention to the surroundings around him. Just there, by the window filtering the moon's rays into his bedroom, was the magician he had been so mentally preoccupied with. Unbeknownst to Conan, he had stayed up so many hours, even Inspector Nakamori had gone and it was fairly safe for Kaito to venture outside again. The white clad male peered through his window, having checked the alternate ones, and saw his target. There he was, the brat that was constantly meddling in his plans. Yet, he wasn't actually a brat was he? Kaito knew of Conan's true identity, almost before he was told for there was a teenage detective very similar to Conan who had got in the way of his thievery in the past. He figured that, at the very least, there was a link between the two.

Easily he slid his matching white gloved fingers under the opening and silently pulled it open. If breaking into high tech security was barely a challenge for him, a modest private detective's flat was no problem at all. It was only when he hopped inside, pushing the window shut again, did the sound finally alert Conan to his presence. Inside his very room, stood KID. His usual gear present, white cloak, hat, gloves, clothes - all with his necessary gadgets inside should he need them. Sitting up, a sharp intake of breath was emitted from the much smaller, male body. His deep blue eyes, almost the exact same colour as the other's staring cockily at him, widened in pure and utter shock at his counterpart's sudden appearance. Why had he come here of all places? Did he _want_ to get caught?

"My most pleasant greetings, Conan- or should I say, Kudo-kun?" He spoke up, grinning wickedly at the little one's dumbfounded face. He loved it when he got a rare glimpse of it; it made the whole trouble of getting there without being seen worth it.

After a brief pause, Conan's gaze hardened and returned to his usual cool, calculating expression. "Why are you here, KID?" He questioned, reaching out for his own tools he often kept in the draws at his bedside.

However, before he could reach anything of use, his wrist was promptly grabbed and held to the side of the bed. Smirking in a way Conan had not seen before, he looked with renewed shock up at his aggressor. There was a dangerous glint in Kaito's eyes that the detective had also never been exposed to, something more than arrogance existed in those aqua blue orbs of his... But what? The somewhat-frightened detective scrambled his brain for answers and looked around the room in vain for some kind of escape. Once again, it was too late. Before he could get much farther with his thoughts - both hands had been held down by the stronger, criminal male. Kaito then slid him further onto the bed, both his knees resting beside Conan's right leg (incase the younger-in-appearance thought to land a kick to a sensitive area in defence) and his sight level with the other as he looked down at Conan's messy appearance - definitely proof he had been restless. His hair like a haystack, sticking up in random places, it was akin to Kaito's own hairstyle as a child. This was one of those moments when it was almost scary how similar they looked.

"To quieten a certain little detective who has constantly been messing with my plans." He replied, devious expression still stirring fearful emotions in Conan's smaller chest. Yet, there were other emotions also bothering him as well but he couldn't - or rather, refused - to acknowledge them.

"And just how do you plan to get away with doing that? They'll know it was you - especially so soon after I ruined your show today." The child-in-appearance replied, his cool calculation accented by his expression, looking up fearlessly at Kaito despite their circumstances. He refused to leak any of the fear he felt and allow Kaito to know of it; instead, he wore the guise of confidence.

"Easy. Just like I always do." The white-clad magician replied, just as imperious as the other. Although, he couldn't help but feel somewhat impressed by the one underneath him, almost always managing to calm himself down enough to throw a remark. With those words, one of hands slithered closer to Conan's neck, rough gloved leather fabric resting against the smaller boy's neck.

His light grip was met with a shudder at the cool feel of it and the fear on Conan's face was now clear as day - despite his attempts to hide it. Glaring daggers at the other, he began struggling frantically against the magician but his resistance was only met by greater oppression. Swiftly as the struggling reaction had occurred, he yanked Conan's left arm - now no longer held by his right hand as it was on the boy's exposed skin there - up over the detective's head so both were held by his left hand. Once again the fingers formerly resting on his nape, having done their job of securing both wrists under his grip, returned to their original position. Increasing the grip ever so slightly, just to see the other's reaction, he eventually stopped. Instead, he traced them to Conan's throat, feeling for a pulse. Blood pumped rapidly underneath his fingertips, so fiercely that even past the material he could feel it. This gave Kaito the impression Conan wasn't quite as calm as he made himself out to be and with this thought he was couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself.

"Just kidding. But I do have something planned." Kaito continued snickering, a spark of mischief in his blue orbs, despite the even harsher glare he was met with. However, he could also perceive relief in Conan, as his shoulders immediately slumped and his muscles relaxed a fraction. So, it seemed the detective really did suspect he could kill another.

"I will catch you, KID." He muttered in between gasps of air he perceived he lost, although Kaito had not really closed off his windpipe. "Mark my words. Justice will prevail." He continued, breathing more calmly now, a determined and assured confidence in those blue orbs of his staring back at Kaito - dead in the eyes.

And it was that expression that set the other over the edge. Without hesitation or anymore jokes or tricks, he leaned forward, and claimed the real prize he had wanted to steal away today.

"Mmpf-!" Was the only reply Conan could manage as he was utterly, completely and totally shocked. The other's lips were on his own and, as his mouth became agape at the surprise of it all, the cunning criminal took advantage of the situation to slide his tongue inside. It wasn't long before the child's muttered surprise became a sort of animalistic desire and he moaned softly into the kiss, his own tongue moving against Kaito's - almost without his knowledge.

Eventually, KID broke away from the kissing, panting lightly at the intensity of it. He was surprised the other hadn't fought back even further at it but, nevertheless, he could see the person he desired's decision wasn't clear from the other's shame he witnessed as he realised what he'd done.

"Kaito... Why did you..." He trailed off breathlessly, eye lids drooped so his view was blurred, so much so that all Kaito looked like to him was a blotch of white. That helped to a limited extent as it helped the situation seem less-real, less-vivid. Almost like a dream. Moreover a clear sign of the chibi-detective's fatigue, although the racing emotions that caused his heart beat to pick up its pace still refused to let him rest just yet. Not to mention the magician there who was doing unfathomable, to Conan, activities which proved he was more than an illusion.

"You're my greatest rival, Kudo-kun, but also my greatest... Well, I'll let actions speak louder than words." He laughed to himself once again, more at Conan's expression than anything else. A deep red blush was spread across the child's cheeks, tired-ness growing more apparent by the moment.

However, he was not finished. Kaito slipped a hand under the others shirt, material-covered fingers dancing over the skin there, causing another quiet moan to be let out the other. Noticing the smaller male was now more relaxed underneath him, he used both hands to quickly pull down Conan's pajamas's and toss them over the bed. The young detective gasped, looking with horror at Kaito - who was currently eagerly looking over his partially naked form.

"What in the hell are you doing!? I'm still in my child form... You can't!" He protested but Kaito was having none of it. While he carried no interest in children specifically, this was Shinichi and Shinichi was no child. No matter how under developed his body may appear to be.

"Shhh..." He hushed the other soothingly, although his trademark grin came back straight afterwards. "I'll be gentle." He promised, then pulling out a small bottle of lube from his jacket. Apparently it wasn't just gadgets he kept there.

"Kaito sto-!" But he was cut off. The gloved fingers of the magician covered his mouth and, for one reason or another, he felt like he couldn't resist any further. In his small, partially-naked - as his shirt was still on - body he felt so vulnerable. No gadgets to assist him... And his greatest rival against him. Except this time, instead of an intellectual battle which he'd have a chance it, it was a physical one. Instead of trying to fight anymore, he just gripped the sheets, nails digging into the bed beneath him.

KID then flipped him side ways, so he had more access. It would certainly be a rough ride. Before he pulled off his pants, he shifted his hand so it was between the other's legs and played with his not-fully-developed manhood for a bit. To his surprise, it somewhat hardened under his grip. More moans slipped past the younger's soft lips, as he shut his eyes tightly - not wanting any visible confirmation this situation was real. That erection he felt between his fingers was proof that Conan wasn't a totally pre-pubescent child. Perversely, he wondered to himself whether the young detective could masturbate within this body... That thought, along with Conan's appearance beneath him, aided to his own member's hardness. Now feeling somewhat uncomfortable in his pants, with a noticeable bulge there, he tugged them down, just enough so he could perform his task.

"Nng..." Conan mumbled through the material of Kaito's gloves, his muscles tensing in fear for what was to come next.

Finally removing his other glove with his mouth, he stuck the fingers past his lips and sucked on them briefly. Just enough to coat them with saliva. He then rested them against the other's small entrance, feeling the muscles there were also tense. Tenderly, he slid one inside, hearing another muffled sound from the boy and noting a wince as it slipped in. Just as slowly, he thrust it in and out, thereafter entering another. The process took a fair amount of time but he continued with it, until he was satisfied Conan had been sufficiently prepared. Then opening the bottle of lube and slicking a generous amount over his erect member, as well as a touch over Conan's entrance, he moved closer.

"Get ready." He warned, now positioning it against his victim's small entry-way.

Conan shook his head as if he was against it but did no more to stop law-breaker; fruitlessly he tried to bite back a whimper but it escaped nonetheless. Without another word, Kaito thrust himself inside. It was painful for the other but he had been well prepared and it wasn't difficult to slide most of KID's erection inside. Immediately the magician was met with an amazing pleasurable feeling of tightness surrounding his member and he couldn't help but moan loudly in appreciation. The two were certainly lucky Mouri and, courtesy of his genes, Ran were very deep sleepers. It wasn't long before he pulled out and thrust back inside, moaning so loudly he had to remove the glove over Conan and bury his lips against the chibi-tantei. The two then shared a passionate kiss, as physically-younger male's small fingers gripped onto the other's white jacket - as if holding on for dear life.

The thrusting increased in speed until, after a short delay, Kaito was able to get much deeper inside the other. By the strong waves of pleasure coursing through him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. Interrupting their kissing temporarily, he issued another warning to Conan.

"Agh.. I-I, I'm coming...!" He gasped out inbetween blissful moaning, absolutely at the epitome of pleasure.

Conan replied with an equally pleasured moan, somehow also experiencing mass amounts of pleasant feeling despite his child body. Still holding tightly onto the other's jacket, he awaited Kaito to finish off. With an ending thrust, so he was as deep as he could manage, the magician released his seed within the other. As Conan was too young, he couldn't quite release himself and instead just lay there panting heavily - his face fully flushed red. After his own breathing calmed down, Kaito pulled out, leaving some of the milky white substance he just released to drip out onto the bed. Conan would probably have some explaining to do the following morning, unless he remembered to clean up the mess the criminal had caused.

Whilst he lay there, Kaito hastily got dressed, pulling his pants back up and slipping the glove he'd removed over his hand. Moving away from the other, so his legs were over the bedside, he turned back. Conan vision returned his own, fatigue written all over his features as he lay there - his manhood still exposed.

"Kudo-kun." Kaito addressed, his expression now neutral. "Aishiteru." He confirmed, still holding the child-in-appearance's gaze.

Conan himself was silent, wrought with confusion and uncertainties. Kaito KID loved him? But he'd just raped him... Or, in the law, could it even be considered that as he'd barely fought against it. Ah, but he was forgetting he was still technically a child. Even so uneasy emotions continued to fill his stomach and he could only manage a pained, tired look for a reply.

Immediately Kaito understood and only smiled. "When my next show begins, I expect to see you there - as my welcome guest." With that, he got up and slid open the window once again, just about to jump out, when a voice prompted him to stop.

"Wait." Conan feebly called out, sitting up once again, looking him dead in the eye with that same determined expression. "As a detective, I cannot let crimes go unpunished, however... After you've been caught and served your time, that's a different story. Talk to me then." Despite all that happened, the younger still managed a smug smile with a calmness that rarely left his features.

All Kaito could do was look back in wonderment before he met Conan's smirk with one of his own, after a moments pause saying, "Catch me if you can, tantei-san."

Finally he was gone, jumping out the window he flew off with his hand glider, which he had conveniently left on the roof of the building; mostly hidden by a black cover. Souring through the sky and passing by the moon, the young detective couldn't help but look out in awe. Kaito loved him? Well... Perhaps love wasn't that far off the mark for his own feelings. The open window was now almost the only proof that Kaito had ever been there. Shivering, the young detective jumped out of bed and grabbed his own lower-area pajamas, sliding them up over his legs. Then moving to shut the window he remembered more evidence that the devilish magician had been there...

For there was also the trickling of a certain substance Conan could feel slipping down his legs, as well as the good bit left on the sheets of the bed. His heavy blush returning, he rushed to the bathroom to grab tissues in order to wipe it away.

"Stupid magician..." Conan muttered in embarrassment and irritation to himself. This would be a pain to clean up.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated as I'm a beginner. ^^

**Edit: **I rewrote/added too some parts because I wasn't totally pleased with the result. No real differences, just some improvements.


End file.
